Duele ser mujer
by stellarlies
Summary: O de cómo Beast tiene que darle "la charla" a la pequeña e inocente Doll. De la coleción: Andanzas Circenses.


¡Buenas! Sí, otro proyecto ¿en qué me estoy metiendo? Tengo varias cosas escritas en mi cuaderno, cosas que he querido escribir, y bueno, las estoy publicando. Quienes leen Sueños Eróticos deben estar por matarme. Actualizaré pronto, lo prometo.

**Andanzas circenses:** Porque ellos eran personas. Personas que reían, que lloraban, que sufrían, que gozaban. No eran los mejores, y lo sabían, pero se quería entre sí, y solo deseaban lo mejor para cada uno de ellos. Eran seres humanos, quienes vivieron experiencias dignas de ser contadas. Colección de one-shots.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece. Es de la señorita Yana. Si me perteneciera... sabría si en algún momento podremos ver a las encantadoras Sullivan y Lizzy tomando el té juntas.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

**Andanzas circenses. **

-.-

* * *

-.-

**Duele ser mujer.  
**

-.-

La joven circense Doll se había sentido mal ese día. No tenía ni la más remota idea del origen de ese dolor particular en la parte baja del abdomen. También se sentía mareada, muy mareada; pero por más que trataba de pensar en algo que le hubiera caído mal, algo que le hubiera enfermado, nada llegaba a su mente. Dolía, en serio dolía, quería que se le acabará de una vez ese horrible dolor y volver a la normalidad. Trató de alejarlo de su mente, ya que tenía que actuar esa noche, y por un momento logró dejar de lado el dolor.

— Ladies and gentlemen!

La voz de Joker anunciaba el comienzo del acto y la chica de pecas sentía la emoción remolinarse en su estómago. Podía observar como el resto de sus compañeros presentaban sus actos, cuando de repente empezó a hiperventilarse. Todo le daba vueltas, su respiración se trancaba, y pudo sentir levemente a un Dagger entrando de su presentación. Su voz sonaba lejana, pero pudo escuchar un leve: "Hey, buena suerte, ya te toca".

No lograba enfocar bien la mirada, y él se dio cuenta de que algo malo sucedía y empezó a batirle de atrás hacia adelante hasta que los ojos de la chica observaron todo negro y cayó en sus brazos.

Tras bambalinas todos estaban preocupados; Beast, quién acaba de salir del espectáculo, la sujetó en sus brazos y le preguntó a Dagger que había pasado. Mientras él le explicaba lo sucedido, salió Joker, quién mirandole fijamente y suspirando exclamó:

—Beast, Dagger. Llévenla con el doctor. Parece que el show será más corto este día—. No es que fuera una mala persona, sencillamente, Doll era la favorita de los niños. Aun así, solo esperaba que se mejorará pronto, en cuanto terminara iría a verle.

Dagger le llevó en sus brazos, mientras Beast iba a su lado, despojándole de la peluca y quitando los mechones de pelo en su frente que se habían pegado por el sudor. Ambos le miraban suavemente, esperando que estuviera bien. Rápidamente llegaron con el doctor, quién le revisó rápidamente. Al no encontrar nada inusual sino una leve fiebre, expresó que sería mejor que se quedara a descansar un rato. Se despidió de ellos alegando que debía terminar unos asuntos y los dejó solos.

La presentación del espectáculo había terminado, por lo que el resto del elenco principal fue a verle. Se quedaron un rato con ella, hasta que Jumbo se despidió de todos sacando a la fuerza a Peter y Wendy, ya que no dejaban de criticar los hábitos alimenticios de la muchacha.

Cuando la chica reaccionó, Joker, Dagger y Beast estaban discutiendo algunos asuntos del circo pero se detuvieron inmediatamente al ver a la chica. Joker se acercó hacia ella y le ofreció un vaso de agua mientras los otros dos sonreían. Pero la chica lo rechazó, expresando que lo que en realidad quería en ese momento era orinar.

Joker se explicó suavemente que solo se había quedado para ver que Doll estuviera bien, que había unos asuntos con _Padre_ que debía discutir. Les pidió que le dieran buenos deseos de su parte cuando un alarido los calló y asustó completamente. Doll había gritado, así que corrieron hacia donde estaba ella.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡No! ¡Estoy herida!—gritó la chica mientras salía del baño y se sostenía en Beast.

— ¿Dónde?—preguntó Joker colocando su mano en el cabello de la chica, acariciándole suavemente. Dagger acariciaba su brazo y todos le miraban atentamente.

— Pues... estaba ahí... meando, ¡y de repente había sangre!. Creo... creo que sigo sangrando. Pero no recuerdo haberme lastimado, ¿por qué estoy herida?—. La chica estaba asustada y trataba de contener la lágrimas haciendo puchero.

Los tres adultos subieron la cabeza con los ojos abiertos y luego se miraron entre sí. Joker rió por la nariz y se despidió rápidamente diciéndole que no se preocupara ya que no tenía nada grave.

— Pero de que habla... yo vi sangre...

Dagger, que había estado sonriendo divertido, intervino:

— Jajaja, no seas tonta Doll, si lo que te pasa es que...

El pobre Dagger se vió interrumpido con un golpe en la frente de parte de Beast.

— Oye, hermana ¿por qué hiciste eso?—preguntó sobándose la frente, con los labios fruncidos en puchero.

— ¡No hagas eso! Ven, yo te explicaré, Doll—. La mujer suspiró y se sentó con incomodidad. Suspiró una segunda vez, y abrió levemente la boca, buscando que palabras usar, cuando observó que Dagger le miraba atentamente.— ¡Y tu sal de aquí, Dagger!— expresó con el ceño fruncido y extendiendo su brazo hacia la salida. El joven circense salió de allí algo enojado, pensando en que debería hacer, ya que estaba aburrido. Quizás iría a fastidiar a Snake un poco.

—Ven acá Doll... verás...— La chica se sentó a su lado con extrañeza, aunque seguía algo asustada. Quizás la hemorragia había continuado y allí estaba Beast, perdiendo el tiempo mientras le explicaba algo.

— Cuando una chica... llega a cierta edad...empieza a... hay cierta cantidad... empiezas a... desechar algo de sangre cada mes...

— ¡Voy a sangrar cada mes?—. La circense tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se había asustado incluso más— ¿Por qué!

Beast suspiró por tercera vez y decidió decirlo todo de un tiro.

— Esa sangre avisa que ya eres una mujer. Y que puedes tener bebés. No significa que te estás desangrando, es solo sangre que no le sirve al cuerpo. Avisa que tu cuerpo es capaz de tener bebes y al mismo tiempo, avisa que no has salido embarazada.

Doll pestañeó sorprendida. Sus pestañas se batían rápidamente, tratando de analizar todo lo que Beast le había soltado, había sido tan rápido que le costaba entenderlo. Sin embargo una duda surgió en su mente.

— Oye, Mally... ¿Y cómo se hacen los bebés?

Beast abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tragó saliva, y se sintió tan incómoda que decidió dejar pasar el hecho de que Doll la había llamado por su nombre real.

— Emm... verás...— La mujer respiró hondamente, para luego soltar todo el aire, una manera de evitar suspirar, y se tranquilizó— Cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren... Bueno, no, así no sucede todo el tiempo. Los bebés se hacen cuando un hombre y una mujer empiezan una intensa sesión de caricias... y eso lleva a que un bebé se forme.

— ¿Osea que si toco mucho a cualquiera de los chicos, puedo quedar embarazada?—preguntó Doll horrorizada.

— ¡No! Está bien... no me iré con cuentos, te lo explicaré todo a detalle...

No pasó mucho rato para que Beast terminara de explicar todo lo que debía explicar. Incluso explicó algunas maneras de evitar el embarazo. Claro, eso simplemente ocasionó que la chica preguntara porque dos personas desearían hacer algo tan desagradable si la intención no era hacer un bebé...

Como deseó Beast ser un chico en este momento, para poder zafarse de todo eso, como lo hizo Joker... claro que él tenía otras cosas de las cuales ocuparse.

Poco después, el Doctor lregresó, y Beast dijo que le llevaría a su carpa personal, explicándole rápidamente al doctor que era lo que realmente tenía la muchacha. Doll iba muy callada, y cuando llegaron al destino a Doll le surgió otra interrogante:

— ¿Y tu alguna vez haz tenido esa cosa llamada sexo? ¿Solo por... placer?

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron, y Beast le dijo que no era asunto suyo. La dejó allí, y luego se fue, acomodándose la bufanda para ocultar su rosadas mejillas.

Ya estando la chica más joven en su cuarto, volvió a hacer un puchero y se lamentó fuertemente. No solo esa odiosa compresa que necesitaba usar era algo incómoda, también era algo que le iba a pasar todos los meses. ¡Ni que ella quisiera tener un bebé! Definitivamente, haber estado enfermada del estomago hubiera sido mejor.

No tendría que soportar un dolor probablemente parecido y tan horrible doce veces al año.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: Ni idea de cómo veían (ni si se lo explicaban a las niñas) la menstruación en la Inglaterra victoriana. Pero bahh ¿importa? Esto es un fic. Eso es lo hermoso de escribir fics.

Ok, ¿les parece exagerado la reacción de Doll? Bueno, me inspiré un poco en como fue mi primer período. No me desmayé, pero si me dieron muchísimos mareos. Y un desmayo es siempre más divertido de escribir, así que fue una decisión artística. xD (Lo curioso es, soy una chica que casi ni le dan dolores menstruales. Uno que otro spm).

Es un shot raro con el cual empezar una colección, pero la idea no dejaba de darme vuelta. Esto es simplemente un homenaje a nuestro grandioso Book of Circus. Porque al igual que dice el summary, ellos eran personas. Personas que vivieron tonterías, personas que sufrieron. Simplemente: personas. Y esto es como un homenaje a ello. A su humanidad, mejor dicho. Y a hacerles pasar ratos humanos, alejados del asesinato.

Serán vergonzosos, divertidos y a veces tristes, pero realmente, así es la vida. Creo que el circo de Noé nos da mucho material con el que trabajar, y me gustaría explorarlo un poco.

Esto está como "complete" porque serán one-shots publicandos individualmente. (Iban a estar todos aquí, pero haré one-shots o viñetas de Peter, Wendy y Jumbo, y antes no estaban en las opciones de personajes, pero ya los metieron -por cierto ¡Ya metieron a Sullivan!-, y por eso ahora estarán separados).

Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos. ;)


End file.
